


The Great Hobnanigans Turtle Invasion

by thepottermalfoyproblem



Category: The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Other, this actually happened, true story, windfola server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was peaceful, until the Lamedon Turtles attacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Hobnanigans Turtle Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> This event actually occurred. There were, in fact, 40 turtles I kid you not. So I turned it into a tale of the ages. Enjoy.

Once upon a time, in the fields surrounding the town of Bree, there was an event called Hobnanigans. During this event, cloaked player punted chickens across a grassy field, but that is unimportant in the grand scheme of this tale. 

For during one of those warm and golden summer days there was a mighty roar and a great rumbling as the earth split open and dozens of Lamedon Turtles spilled forth, attacking all in their path. The turtles settled down in one of the four playing fields, preventing adventurers both old and new from enjoying the sunny day.

The new and less powerful adventurers quailed at the sight of the hungry monsters and called for the help of the older and wiser adventurers. And lo, from the distance, a great shout went up. Battle cries rose as 15 brave souls charged the evil creatures. Their names are lost to the mists of time, but their legacy lives on. They fought against the turtles, driving them back. When one adventurer fell another rose in their place. 

And so the battle continued, until no more turtles were left alive on the Hobnanigans Fields. Then the 15 adventurers faded into the mist, leaving only their legend behind.

**Author's Note:**

> There was also a surplus of turtle soup, but that doesn't make for a good mythic recitation.


End file.
